Sananen huiputtajista
by tinypinkmouse
Summary: Hirviötkään eivät aina vastaa odotuksia. (Tapahtuu ennen sarjaa. Suomennos tarinastani "A Thign About Tricksters".)


Tavatessaan Huiputtajan ensi kertaa Johnilla ei ole vielä aavistustakaan minkään yliluonnollisen olemassaolosta.

Hän on Deanin kanssa hakemassa Marya ja vauvaa sairaalasta. Kun he saapuvat paikalle Marylla on jo omat vaatteensa päällään ja vauva on käärittynä hänen syliinsä. Lääkäri puhuu hänelle juuri ja heidän saapuessaan vilkaisee ensin Johniin ja kääntää sitten katseensa Deaniin.

Katseessa jonka hän luo Deaniin on jotain outoa, se on liian pitkä ja tiivis; aivan kuin hän näkisi jotain muuta kuin kolmevuotiaan lapsen. John haluaa melkein työntää Deanin piiloon taaksensa, mutta se olisi vain tyhmää. Hän kuvittelee vain.

Sitten lääkäri kääntyy takaisin Maryn. "Pidä hyvä huoli penskasta", hän sanoo katsoen vauvaa. Hän oli ehkä katsonut Deania jotenkin oudosti, mutta se ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään verrattuna siihen miten hän katsoo vauvaa. Ei niin että John edes osaisi sanoa mikä on vialla, mutta hetkellisesti hän on peloissaan. Hän on peloissaan vauvan puolesta, todella peloissaan.

Ennen kuin John ehtii tehdä mitään, lääkäri hymyilee vielä Marylle ennen kuin lähtee.

Vasta vuosia myöhemmin, opittuaan liika asioista joiden ei tulisi olla olemassa, John käsittää että hänellä oli hyvä syy pelätä. Eikä hän ole sitä koskaan kenellekään myöntävä, ei edes itselleen, mutta joskus hän toivoo että Huiputtaja olisi tehnyt sen mitä oli aikonut.

* * *

Seuraavalla kerralla hän ei vieläkään tiedä mitään huiputtajista eikä hän muista koskaan aikaisemmin nähneensä tyyppiä. Eipä tässä ole paljoakaan mikä pistäisi silmään.

He ovat jossain jumalan selän takana, helvetin kuumassa ruokapaikassa ilman tuuletusta, ja Sammy ei lopeta itkuaan. Deankin on jo luovuttanut ja yleensä Dean on se joka aina saa pikku Sammyn nauramaan. Sammy ei ole vielä kahtakaan mutta ihannoi jo isoaveljeään.

Tarjoilija ottaa tilauksen ja John yrittää näyttää anteeksipyytävältä. Ärtyneestä Sammyyn luodusta katseesta ja tarjoilijan kireästä ilmeestä päätellen tämä ei paljoakaan välitä. No, ihan helvetin sama, ei ole Johnin vika ettei paikassa ole kunnon ilmanvaihtoa. Sammy pysyisi hiljaa jos ei olisi niin saatanallisen kuuma.

Ehkä ruosta on apua. Hän on kohtalaisen varma että penskallakin on nälkä. He ovat olleet tien päällä kauemmin kuin oli tarkoitus, mutta tämä oli ollut ensimmäinen paikka jossa pysähtyä. Dean ei ole valittanut, mutta Dean valittaa harvoin, ei ainakaan omasta puolestaan. Hän on vieläkin aivan liian hiljainen eikä John enää ole varma jos tuo on koskaan muuttuva.

Mutta ruosta ei sittenkään ole paljon hyötyä, sillä Sammy kieltäytyy syömästä ja jatkaa vain parkumistaan Deanin vierestä, toisella puolella pöytää Johnista katsottuna. Deankin vain tökki ruokaansa sillä jos Sammy ei syö…

John työntää ruokaa omaan suuhunsa, melko varmana siitä että se ei ole hintansa arvoista. Mutta eipä sillä tässä kuumuudessa ole paljon väliä; hänelläkään ei ole ruokahalua nimeksikään.

Heidän luokseen kävelee lyhyt tyyppi joka on seissyt tiskiin nojaillen. Hän on katsellut heitä jo jonkun aikaa eikä John ole varma mistä on kyse, mutta useimmat täällä olevat ovat katselleet heitä ärtyneesti joten hän ei ole ajatellut asiaa sen kummemmin.

"Ongelmia pikkuisen kanssa?" tyyppi kysyy pysähtyessään heidän pöytänsä ääreen.

John mulkaisee häneen puoli huolimattomasti, aivan kuin tuo ei olisi jo ilmiselvää. "Liian kuuma", hän sanoo selitykseksi ja tyyppi nyökkää kuin se selittäisi kaiken. Niinhän se jotakuinkin tekee.

"Haittaako jos minä…" tyyppi kysyy nyökäten hieman kohti Sammya. Johnin käsi nytkähtää ja hän toivoo että ei olisi niin kuuma että takki vaikuttaisi oudolta. Ilman takkia ei ole myöskään asetta.

"Siitä vain", hän sanoo tyypille. "Ei niin että siitä on mitään hyötyä". John ei yleensä päästä tuntemattomia poikien lähelle, eikä varsinkaan jos ei ole itse paikalla. Mutta he ovat ruokalassa keskellä päivää eikä hän usko että tämä tyyppi on aikeissa tehdä mitään tyhmää.

Huolettomasti John siirtyy asentoon josta pääsee helpommin käsiksi saappaaseensa piilotettuun puukkoon. Ei hänkään ole tyhmä.

Tyyppi kyykistyy ja katsoo Deanin ohi Sammyyn, ja John näkee kuinka Dean pakottaa itsensä olemaan kavahtamatta.

"Hei Sammy", tyyppi sanoo ja Johnin käsi nytkähtää taas. Paitsi että heidät oli varmaan kuultu aikaisemmin. Aivan niin.

Sammy jopa lopettaa parkumisensa tarpeeksi kauan jotta kerkeää vilkaista tätä uutta ihmistä. Hän niiskuttaa hieman ja onnistuu viimein saaman ulos hennon: "kuka sä oot?" Sammy ei ole vielä tarpeeksi vanha muodostamaan kunnon lauseita, mutta kysymykset, ne hän kyllä taitaa.

Johnin olisi pitänyt tietää että kaikista mahdollisista asioista Samin uteliaisuus olisi se mikä saisi tämän reagoimaan.

Tyyppi virnistää niin iloisesti että John melkein hymyilee takaisin, sen sijaan hän rypistää otsaansa. "Loki", tämä vastaa Sammylle ja iskee silmää.

Sammy kikattaa.

"Mitäpä jos annan nämä veljellesi?" tyyppi, Loki (eihän se voi olla hänen nimensä), sanoo ja vetäisee kaksi suklaapatukka jostain. "Voit saada toisen jos syöt ruokasi".

Hän vilkaisee Johniin aivan kuin ei olisi jo aivan liian myöhäistä pyytää lupaa. John ei lahjo poikiaan käyttäytymään, tuollainen luo pahoja tapoja. Mutta tämä ei tule häneltä ja John on väsynyt kuulemaan Sammyn itkua, ja asia sen kuin pahenee jos penska ei syö. Hän nyökkää kevyesti.

Dean hakee lupaa Johnilta katseellaan ennen kuin ottaa tarjotut karkit. "Ole hyvä poika", John sanoo.

Dean ei aivan onnistu katsomaan tyyppiin kun hän mumisee "kiitos", mutta hänen huulillaan on pienoinen hymy ja John on melko varma että Dean on kyllä ihan tarpeeksi iloinen makeisista. Tai ehkä Dean on vain iloinen että Sam on rauhoittunut, joskus John ei vain tiedä tuosta pojasta.

"Eipä kestä", Loki sanoo luoden oudon hellän hymyn Deaniin, jotenkin tuo hymy ei tunnu sopivan tälle. "Pidähän huoli ipanasta, eikö niin?"

Vihdoinkin Dean katsoo suoraan Lokiin nyökäten vakava ilme kasvoillaan. Sen pitäisi näyttää hassulta Deanin ikäisen lapsen kasvoilla, mutta Johnin näkökulmasta siinä ei ole mitään huvittavaa.

He katselevat toisiaan hetken, Dean ja muukalainen. Johnista tuntuu kuin hänen pitäisi keskeyttää heidät, tuntuu melkein kuin olisi meneillään liikaa sellaista jota hän ei ymmärrä – mikä on ihan tyhmää.

Sammy nykii Deanin hihaa ja Dean katsoo veljeensä jolloin Loki nousee ylös. Hän nyökkää Johnille lyhyesti ja on poissa.

Nähdessään Bobbyn seuraavan kerran John kysäisee nimestä, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi.

* * *

Tavatessaan Lokin kolmannen kerran John tietää huiputtajista kaiken mitä tiedettävissä on.

Hän työntää verisen vaarnan kärjen tiukemmin Lokin rintaa vasten. Loki ei varsinaisesti voi liikuutta päätänsä sillä Johnin käsi on vasten tämän kurkkua työntäen hänet vasten seinää, mutta hänen silmänsä vilkaisevat silti alaspäin aivan kuin voisi nähdä aseen koskettavan häntä.

"Mitä haluat meistä?" John murahtaa.

"Ei ole tarvetta teatraalisuuteen", Loki sano heikko virneenkare huulillaan. "Harkitsitko ollenkaan että olisit vain pyytänyt kiltisti?" Hän tuntuu ajattelevan asiaa hetkellisesti. "No, ehkä mukava illallinen ensin tunnelmaa luomaan."

Ellei hänellä olisi jo käyttöä molemmille käsilleen, John olisi varmaan lyönyt toista, mutta nyt hän vain murahtaa. Vain tieto jonka John haluaa estää tätä työntämästä vaarnaa syvemmälle.

"Hyvä on", Loki huokaa. "Laita tuo pois ensin niin kerron".

Vastaukseksi John vain työntää hänet kovemmin vasten seinää.

Loki pyörittelee silmiään. "No, no Johnny-poikanen, loukkaat tunteitani." Hänen kasvonsa asettuvat ilmeeseen joka on varmaan lähinnä mitä tämä tyyppi koskaan tulee vakavuutta. "En ole vahingoittanut sinua vielä, ja kuolleena en voi sinulle mitään kertoa".

John mulkaisee häntä ja ottaa hitaasti askeleen taakse. Hänen täytyy tietää.

Loki nauraa ja napsauttaa sormiaan. John kiroaa itseään koska edes harkitsi antavansa toiselle mahdollisuuden. Hän on työntämässä vaarnan suoraan paskiaisen sydämeen, mutta hänen sormensa hamuilevatkin vain ilmaa.

Loki tipahtaa takanaan olevaan älyttömän pulleaan sohvaan. "Istu".

John mulkaisee tätä ennen kuin katsoo ympärilleen. Näyttäisi siltä että he ovat jonkun asunnossa, jonkun jolla on kamala maku, mutta muuten paikka vaikutta normaalilta.

Niin ja, sohva on ainoa paikka missä istua. Ei niin että Johnilla oli aikomustakaan istahtaa. "Ei kiitos", hän vastaa lyhyesti.

"Äläpäs nyt Johnny-poikanen", Loki sanoo ja virnistää tavalla joka ei lupaa mitään hyvää ja taputtaa paikkaa vieressään. "Minun mielikseni".

John ei halua mitään niin paljon kuin lyödä häntä. Helvetti sentään, hän haluaa vaarnansa takaisin koska juuri nyt hän ei epäröisi hetkeäkään ennen kuin tappaisi Lokin, tämän omaavasta tiedosta viis. John tappaa hirviöitä, hän ei helvetti soikoon istuskele alas juttelemaan niiden kanssa.

He katsovat toisiaan hiljaa hetken. Laiska virne leikkii Lokin huulilla ja hänen silmänsä tuikkivat synkkää ilkikurisuutta. Johnista tuntuu että Loki on enemmän kuin valmis odottamaan kuinka kauan tahansa.

Sanatta John istuu sohvan toiselle puolelle.

"No, mitäs halusit tietää?" Loki kysyy.

"Mitä helvettiä sinulla on tekemistä meidän elämässä?"

"Ai, se…" Lokin virne hiipuu. Hän napsauttaa itselleen suklaapatukan ja katselee sitä kauemmin kuin on aihetta. "Sammy tietenkin, mitäs muuta. Emme me kaikki pidä siitä minne pentu on menossa Johhny-poikanen. Emme pidä siitä laisinkaan".

Hän puraisee myrtyneesti suklaataan. John on hieman yllättynyt vastauksesta, hän ei ole koskaan sen kummemmin miettinyt mitä mieltä hirviöt ovat asioista.

"Ajoit tappaa hänet", John sanoo laskiessaan vihdoin asiat yhteen.

Loki kohauttaa olkiaan. "Lapset… ei minun tyyliäni". Joten Sam on hengissä vain koska hirviöstä tuntui pahalta tappaa vauvoja. "Sinun Marysi tiesi", Loki lisää ennen kuin keskittää huomionsa karkkiinsa ja näyttää siltä että ei aikoisi enää sanoa muuta.

John tietää tusinankin kysymystä joihin haluaisi vaatia vastausta sillä hetkellä, niin kuin se mitä Mary oikeastaan tiesi, mutta yksi asia on aina ylitse muiden.

"Mitä tiedät Samista?"

Lokin virne saa melkein Johnin kiemurtelemaan, vaikka pysyykin tietenkin aloillaan, ja mitä hetkellistä synkkyyttä Loki olikin tuntenut se on jo kadonnut jäljettömiin. "Voi Johnny-poikanen, tuo vaati jo paljon enemmän kuin illallisen".

Ehkä John tiesi kaiken mitä oli tiedettävissä huiputtajista, mutta ehkä hänen olisikin pitänyt oppia hieman enemmän Lokista.


End file.
